


Double Trouble

by PrehistoricCat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/pseuds/PrehistoricCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of series 5, so contains spoilers if you haven't seen it yet.  Matt seeks help from Connor and Abby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

“Just think of the fun you can have! I would've loved to have had an identical twin when I was a kid!” Connor gushed. Matt didn't seem quite so excited. “There were identical twins in my class at school and they used to play tricks on the teachers all the time!”

“Shh, Connor!” Abby hissed, sensing Matt's unease at the situation. “How do you explain it, Matt? How can there be two of you?”

“I don't know, Abby,” Matt sighed. “He's either another version of me from the new future we created by destroying New Dawn or...”

“A clone,” Connor said.

“Possibly, but a clone wouldn't have the knowledge and memories that he has. Could the energy created by merging the two anomalies have caused my physical form to be split in two or make a carbon copy of myself?”

Connor scratched his head. “No idea. I could do a few experiments but I'm not sure Lester would allow it at the moment. We might have to wait for the dust to settle a little before I approach the subject of more research.”

Matt nodded. “Guess I'm stuck with him then; for the time being at least.” He looked across to the other end of the lab where his double was talking to Becker. “I'd better take him home I suppose.”

“Umm, can we get a lift with you? My car was a write-off after that crash,” Connor blushed. He hadn't yet asked Lester about getting a new one; Connor's car had belonged to Prospero and now that no longer existed he wondered if he'd have to go back to relying on Abby or Jess for lifts to work again.

Abby and Connor followed the two Matts down to the car park hand in hand. They hung behind a little, watching slightly amused at the obvious awkwardness – just what did you say to yourself in this situation?

“Do you think they're exactly the same?” Abby whispered. “In every detail?”

“They certainly look it, although they might be mirror images of each other or something. It depends on what actually happened inside Philip's anomaly.”

Abby found her thoughts drifting into realms she knew she shouldn't even be contemplating. Some weeks ago when Matt had first approached her about helping him to spy on Connor, Abby had ended up sleeping with him. She'd been upset after Connor had refused to listen to her concerns about Philip, and Matt had been thinking about Emily after he'd read the newspaper article Abby found on the internet. At that time, they had no idea that they'd find Emily again and Abby had been convinced that by agreeing to help Matt she was going to lose Connor forever. It had been a brief encounter; nothing more than an awkward fumble on Matt's sofa. They'd both agreed to never mention it again.

Now though, there were two Matts. Twins. She'd had a fantasy back in her University days about having sex with twins but it never came to fruition. The set of twins she'd seen around campus turned out to be gay so would never have even given her a second glance. She slid into the back seat of Matt's car next to Connor and started to wonder if the Matts would entertain the idea. She had to admit that her first thought when Matt came to her and Connor about his problem wasn't “Oh no, how did that happen?” it was “Threesome!” Then she glanced over at Connor and felt guilty. There was no way she'd cheat on him, so unless he was also willing to... Mmm now that's a thought! Abby gave a happy sigh.

“All right?” Connor asked, squeezing her hand. Abby nodded, feeling her cheeks grow hot. She squeezed it back, then felt Connor fiddle with the ring on her finger. It still felt strange having it there and not around Connor's neck where he'd worn it since he was 15 years old, but in a nice way. She leaned back in the seat, listening to both of the Matts chatting away, and Connor chipping in occasionally. It was a strange threeway conversation but with only two voices. She tried to shut them out and push aside all thoughts of anything other than going home with Connor.

The car pulled up outside Matt's apartment block and for a moment Abby was confused. Connor got out and she gave him a questioning look. “Didn't you listen to any of that?” Connor laughed. “We're going to have dinner with both of the Matts and then thrash out a few theories about what happened. Matt has this amazing computer that we can run a few models through and test out...”

“OK, you lost me already!” Abby sighed. She could see how this evening was going to pan out and contemplated calling Jess to come and pick her up and leave the three of them to it, but Connor had hold of her hand tightly and was practically dragging her up the stairs to Matt's flat.

Pizza was ordered in, beers handed out and the three men began to set up laptops, computers and extra hard-drives on every available work surface. Abby slumped onto the sofa and downed half her bottle of beer in one swallow; she was being ignored just as she suspected.

They had paused only briefly when the pizza arrived and went straight back to their work. The talk was technical and way over Abby's head, so she decided to see if Matt had any films worth watching in his DVD collection. She was disappointed to find that his taste in films was almost as geeky as Connor's and that she'd seen most of them already at some point. She flicked through a multitude of channels on the TV, hoping to find at least a music channel that she could watch and eventually settled on some rock channel.

Draining the dregs of her second beer, Abby closed her eyes and thought about the last time she'd been here. It had started with her comforting Matt and then kissing him. She'd expected him to push her away but instead he'd returned the kiss and before they knew it, clothes were practically torn off and they were a tangled mess of awkward limbs. Instead of the shame that she'd felt at the time, she now felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach and her heart was racing. She knew what she had to do.

She stood up and pulled her t-shirt over her head, trying to look as seductive as possible. However, the three men hadn't even looked up; they were too engrossed in their work to even notice. Annoyed, Abby gave a cough and one of the Matts looked up.

“Abby... erm... yeah,” he muttered, his face turning a bright shade of red. The other Matt turned and swallowed nervously before nudging Connor to make him turn around too.

“Abby! What the...” Connor moved towards her and looked for her t-shirt. “Cover yourself up!”

“No,” Abby pouted. “You've ignored me all evening; at least now I have your attention!”

“Perhaps we should call it a night, Connor.” Matt said. “We can save all this to the portable hard-drive and I'll bring it into the ARC tomorrow.”

Abby glanced over at the other Matt. He was desperately trying not to look at her, but failing. His pale blue eyes were almost black; a look she recognised as being the same she'd seen from him on that night they'd slept together. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she figured she had nothing to lose; what was the worst that could happen? She whipped off her bra and stared at Connor as if to challenge him to do something.

“Abby!” Connor pulled her to him, trying to cover her. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“I'd have thought that was obvious.” The Matt who had remained silent so far took a step closer and held out his hand towards Abby. Abby pulled away slightly from Connor and gazed into his confused eyes.

“Connor, we've had a difficult few weeks. Just for a few hours, I'd like to have a bit of fun and forget everything that's happened. We all deserve that right?”

“What sort of fun did you have in mind, Abby?” One of the Matts said. There was a thick tension in the air. Everyone knew exactly what was on Abby's mind but no-one dared actually say it in case they were wrong. All eyes turned to Connor – whatever happened next would be down to him.

Connor answered by kissing Abby hard on the mouth, moving one hand to squeeze her firm buttocks and the other cupping her breast as she allowed his tongue to tangle with hers. It said so much; Connor felt the desire and need practically oozing from Abby's whole body. “Do you want both of them?” he managed to gasp out. Abby nodded, and Connor looked over to the two identical men waiting for an answer and indicated that it was OK.

Connor dropped slowly to his knees in front of Abby; his hands almost gliding down her smooth flesh to the waistband of her jeans. He kissed her naval and then undid the button and zip to slide her jeans down a little way over her hips. Both of the Matts were now stood either side of Abby, each caressing a breast and taking it in turns to kiss her mouth and lick and suckle her ears and neck. Abby wriggled as tingles of excitement spread throughout her whole body; this was better than she could have imagined and they'd barely started.

“You guys are going to have to work hard to make up for ignoring me!” She breathed in between the kisses.

Connor muttered something she couldn't catch; his mouth was pressed against the opening in her jeans planting tiny butterfly-like kisses to the bare skin just above the elastic of her knickers. She reached down and ran her fingers through the tangle of thick dark hair on his head, and curled her other arm around the neck of the Matt currently pushing his tongue into her mouth and breathing hard. The other Matt had shifted position and began to lick her breast, flicking his tongue over the erect nipple whilst taking the other nipple between his finger and thumb and teasing it. Abby returned the kiss, whimpering softly as it finally sank in that she had the undivided attention of all three men now and all intent on pleasuring her.

Connor tugged at her jeans and underwear, sliding them down past the curve of her backside and down her legs to pool around her ankles. She stepped out of them and immediately felt Connor's hands on her thighs, slowly moving towards their goal. Abby parted her legs instinctively; by now she knew most of Connor's moves and knew exactly where those skilful fingers of his were heading. She wasn't wrong; he slid his long, slender middle finger into her slick core making Abby mewl softly. Connor moved closer and flicked his tongue over her swollen clit whilst moving his finger in and out. She gasped and pressed herself into his touch, wanting more and becoming aware that both of the Matts were increasing the intensity of their ministrations too. Mouths, tongues, teeth all brushed and nipped at her sensitive skin, and Abby suddenly felt as if her entire body had become boneless.

“Let's move this to the bedroom,” Matt whispered. Between the three of them, Abby was carried through a doorway and laid on her back on the soft bed. Connor stood at the foot of the bed, gazing up at her with a look of complete love in his eyes. Abby felt an overwhelming love for him too; he must trust her so completely to allow this to happen and that meant a lot given the recent events.

“I think you're all a little overdressed for this, don't you?” Abby purred, looking at each in turn. There were a couple of embarrassed giggles, and then they all began to peel off their shirts, t-shirts, jeans and underwear. Abby noted with amusement that the Matts were absolutely identical in every detail just as she'd thought; although as Connor had suggested, they were mirror images of each other – one with a mole above his left hip bone and the other on the right. Quite what that meant in terms of how the second Matt had appeared would have to be explored later. Right now, it didn't matter to Abby how or why.

Connor crawled up the bed on all fours, grinning broadly. He rested his head between Abby's thighs. “Now, where was I?” he chuckled, pushing two fingers inside her and circling his tongue around the swollen bud of her clit. Abby writhed into him, her back arching whilst Connor lapped greedily. He hitched both her legs over his shoulders and raised her hips slightly so that he could be in control. He scissored and curled his fingers inside, making Abby's muscles clench around them and devoured her as if he hadn't eaten for a week. She reached out to grab the bed covers for anchorage but instead found her hands being guided to the identical, erect cocks of each Matt at either side of her.

“Yes, Abby! Just like that!” Matt groaned, moving his hand over hers to encourage her to increase her pace. The other Matt responded similarly but slowed her down. For a moment, Abby found this intriguing; they apparently weren't quite as alike as she'd initially thought. She decided to stop thinking of them as one and the same and just enjoy the fact she had three men all lavishing attention on her.

Suddenly, Abby felt her hips jerk wildly and she let out a scream. Connor had always managed to send her soaring over the edge with just his tongue and fingers due to several months of practise back in the Cretaceous when they wouldn't allow themselves the risk of full penetrative sex. She felt her internal muscles convulsing, and Connor's own groans of pleasure reverberated through her and made her squirm even more. She knew Connor would not allow her any rest; he would continue lapping her juices and pleasuring her in this way until he was ready to move on.

Matt groaned out; Abby had grasped his shaft hard during her moment of release without realising. The other Matt had pulled away and had chosen to suckle on her breasts whilst exploring her sweat slickened body with his hands. She could barely breathe, let alone speak and hoped they would understand what she wanted. She arched her back and stretched out, pressing her breasts closer to the Matt that was already sucking them. He responded exactly how she'd hoped he would; biting the sensitive nipple and then soothing it with a flattened tongue.

She then tugged at the cock she had in her hand, urging Matt to come closer to her. The tip was glistening with a bead of pre-cum which she licked with the tip of her tongue before easing back his foreskin and swirling her tongue around the exposed tip. She felt his fingers in her hair and his hand brushing her cheek tenderly as she slid her lips over him and began to suck. His groans encouraged her to take more of his length, and she curled her fingers around the base to give him the sensation that he was fully inside her.

Abby became vaguely aware that Connor had stopped and had moved away. He was watching intently as Matt's cock slid further into her mouth; it felt slightly strange having Connor watch her perform such an intimate act on another man and she feared he would end it. When she glanced over at him, her fears disappeared. He was stroking his cock and licking his lips with blackened, lust filled eyes. He nodded his approval as if reading Abby's mind then muttered that he'd like to watch both of the Matts with Abby.

At that moment, the love she felt for Connor intensified. He had read her needs so perfectly; understood that this wouldn't tear them apart but would strengthen what they had. They made eye contact for the briefest of seconds, but that was all that was needed.

With Connor's permission now granted, Matt shifted position and grabbed Abby by the hips to move her onto all fours. She felt his soft caresses; his fingertips ghosting over the curves of her hips and her backside and then he was pressed against her; teasing what was to come. She wanted to gasp his name and encourage him to take her now, but his double was pushing his cock further into her mouth; pulling back just before her gag reflex took over. All she could do was move into his touches until she got what she desired. Finally, the teasing ended and he pushed into her.

The three moved together; sighing as skin slapped against skin, lips and teeth grazed hard flesh and the heady scent of lust filled the air. Another set of sighs filled the air; a sound she instantly recognised as Connor's. She flicked her eyes to her side to see Connor watching every movement whilst he stroked his own erection. He winked and smiled at her when he caught her eye, and then moved closer to the threesome moving as one on the bed. Abby felt Connor's hands join both of the Matts hands caressing every inch of her body which felt like it was on fire.

“You ready for this?” One Matt said.

“Ready when you are,” the other Matt said. Connor saw them both exchange looks and moments later a string of expletives spilt from both their mouths; the normally soft Irish lilt sounding deliciously filthy as first Abby's throat was filled with one Matts release, and then the other Matt released into her body. She could finally vocalise her passion and she yelled out, grasped Matt's hips so that he would stay in her mouth until she had taken everything he had to give, and thrust her own hips back against the other Matt to let him know she didn't want him to stop.

They collapsed in an exhausted heap, all breathing hard and beads of sweat sliding down their bodies. Abby could barely move as her body quivered involuntarily and she would have liked to have taken a moment to recover, but Connor would not allow it. He was pulling her from the tangled mass and easing her onto his lap, pulling her into an embrace and claiming her mouth with a heated kiss.

“Love you,” he murmured, adjusting their position so that Abby was facing him and straddling his thighs.

“Love you, too,” Abby whispered back, stroking his face and moving a stray piece of hair from his face. She and Connor fitted together perfectly; almost effortlessly. Having Connor inside her was like nothing else and no-one else would ever come close to the way he made her feel when they made love. She pressed herself against him, the coarse hair at the base of his cock rubbing against her sensitive clit and re-igniting the fire in her groin. Connor thrust up into her as she sank down, drawing out soft, breathy gasps from both of them.

Connor chewed on Abby's bottom lip and then his tongue tangled with hers in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed across her whole body, and Abby echoed his motions with her hands on his body. It was intense, and for just a few moments they forgot that they were not alone. It was only when there was a loud groan of pleasure from Matt that they both pulled themselves back into reality and turned to where the two Matts were. The sight initially took them by surprise, and Connor stilled himself, buried deep inside Abby.

“What the...” Connor whispered.

Abby swallowed hard and found herself licking her lips. It had to be one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. One Matt was leant back against the headboard, the other was sucking his cock.

“Come on, Connor. Admit it, you'd be curious too if you were in my position right? Technically, its masturbation isn't it?”

“Whatever, Matt!” Connor laughed. He looked at Abby, expecting her to be amused too, but she was taking in every detail. Her eyes were following Matt's mouth as it moved up and down the hard shaft of the other Matt and her hand had drifted down to the point where she and Connor were joined. “You like that?” Connor growled in her ear. “Two men together?” Abby nodded, and leaned in to nibble Connor's earlobe. “Did you want me to...would you like to watch me... do that to Matt?”

Abby sensed an unease in Connor. She knew he would do anything to please her, but she didn't want to get him into something he felt uncomfortable with. “I just want you to make love to me, Connor. That's all I want.” She kissed him just to show that she meant it, and rotated her hips to indicate that she was ready to continue.

Obvious relief spread across Connor's face. He watched the Matts swap places, and then he rolled Abby onto her back. “Hello!” he grinned.

“Hey!” Abby smiled back.

Connor began to move inside her with long, steady, deep strokes. They moaned and cried into each other's mouths as they claimed each other; limbs tangling and entwining and building up to an inevitable crescendo. She arched her back, her hips rolling into his and her head flung back to expose her long, creamy white neck so that Connor could softly nip the flesh with his teeth. Abby's soft cries and Connor's gasps matched the groans coming from the two Matts beside them as if encouraged by each other.

Suddenly, Abby felt her internal muscles jerk and ripple around Connor's cock. It was all Connor needed; he came hard, thrusting deep inside Abby and sobbing her name repeatedly. Abby drew him in, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his mouth as she rode out her own orgasm with him. They parted reluctantly and curled into each other's embrace, bodies still shaking and nerves still tingling with desire. It was some minutes later that Abby opened her eyes and glanced around to realise that the Matts had left them, presumably to allow them a little privacy in an intimate moment. She'd thank them later; for everything. Right now, she just wanted to be in the arms of the man she loved and the man who loved her enough to let her indulge in a little fantasy.

Connor was slowly drifting off to sleep; he was exhausted. She softly stroked his cheek and kissed it before pressing herself into the curve of his body to get some sleep as well. There had been talk of working out how to send the other Matt back, but after tonight she suspected they would not be so keen to get rid of him. Connor had been right – it would be fun.


End file.
